


Bluebells, Red Roses, Black Orchids

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [39]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hate Sex, Held Down, Post-Season/Series 02, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think you know a thing about me, pro-clone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebells, Red Roses, Black Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Rachel/Sarah - pinned down.

“I always knew you were easy for this,” Sarah said through her teeth, voice gravelly and hot.  She squeezed Rachel’s biceps hard; Rachel realized she’d have bruises there the next day, a neat row of sister-finger-shaped bruises, and the thought alone made her cunt clench. 

Her legs widened, giving Sarah more room between them, and she arched her back up off the bed.  “So you’ve thought about this as I have, Sarah?”

Sarah gritted her teeth, emitting something like a _growl_ , like a lioness protecting her pride.  Rachel never felt threatened, though—they were in Rachel’s apartment on her soft pillows and sheets, playing at murder-games, at hate.  “All I can think about is how bloody ugly you look with that _thing_ in your face.”

Rachel smiled smugly, blinking, feeling the miniscule gears of her new eye move beneath her eyelid.  “I find it rather attractive,” she said, noting how her voice was getting breathy, desperate, all from Sarah’s weight on top of her, holding her down.  “I can strip you right down with it.  See to the core of you.”

“Well,” Sarah said, gaze steel, “I don’t want to have to look at you, then.”  Before Rachel could protest, Sarah flipped Rachel over so she was on her stomach beneath Sarah, arms still pinned.  Sarah slid Rachel’s dress up, skating her fingers along Rachel’s damp underwear.  “You think you know a thing about me, pro-clone.”

Rachel smiled into the pillows, gasping when Sarah’s fingers entered her, hard and unforgiving.


End file.
